


thoughts about the bad kids

by natjennie



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Fantasy High Freshman Year Spoilers (Dimension 20), Fantasy High Sophomore Year Spoilers (Dimension 20), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natjennie/pseuds/natjennie
Summary: some late night thoughts I had about the bad kids.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	thoughts about the bad kids

I am thinking about the Bad Kids... 

I am thinking about Figaroth Faeth, going from feeling like she had no family and that she can’t trust anything from anyone to being surrounded by people who love and care for her. she is learning to love people, outwardly and honestly, as her whole true self. and that is the most painful thing she has ever had to do. if she is anything like me, she believes the personality she presents to her parents, her friends, her girlfriend, is performative. she’s scared that everything she does is simply the reflection of someone else. I hope she knows that people love her, not for her impressive magic, or her rockstar persona, but for all the bits of her that make her her.

I am thinking about Gorgug Thistlespring, who wanted so badly to know who his biological parents were, while still loving and appreciating Digby and Wilma for the warm and kind home they provide for him. he is gentle and sweet, only ever using all the anger that is built up inside him from years of not knowing, not understanding, feeling alone and abandoned, cast aside, to protect the people he cares about. if he is anything like me, he believes that this kindness goes unseen, unappreciated. he’s not doing enough, not smart enough, not helpful enough. I hope he knows he is wrong.

I am thinking about Kristen Applebees, a young religious queer kid with incredibly intolerant parents. she lives with the family she chose, her girlfriend, her best friends. jawbone. does she deserve them? she misses her brothers. Bucky. Bricker. Cork. are they safe? are they happy? she abandoned them, saved herself. she tries so hard to keep other people afloat, is it so wrong to heal herself sometimes too? if she’s anything like me, the overthinking keeps her up at night. how much of the world is kind? how much is cruel? why is it only ever the cruel things that come our way? what more can I do? I hope she finds peace.

I am thinking about Riz Gukgak, “first we get the friends, then we get the clues” to “how about.. no dead friends” always moving always working always going keep going go faster, they need you. they need you and what would you do without them? no time to take care of yourself, no time to eat, no time to sleep, there are people that need you. if he is anything like me, he is antsy, and paranoid. rehearse what you’re going to say before they take your order. stay quiet and pay attention, don’t be a bother. you’ll get more information that way. maybe then you can figure out what you’re doing. I hope he gets some rest, his friends will be there with a bagel and some coffee in the morning. let them help you the way you’ve helped them.

I am thinking about Adaine Abernant, the antagonistic relationship with her sister, the way she had to be the best and if she wasn’t she was ready to claw and kick and scream the best down to her level. unless it was unladylike or improper in any way. she has found a home, a caring sister, a supportive and understanding group of friends, a therapist, medication. if she’s anything like me, she thinks too much about how to be sincere, if her therapist really wants to hear what she has to say. she accidentally tells jawbone she’s been doing fine because she doesn’t want to be a burden and she can’t remember the litany of ways she fell apart this week. it’s much easier to say that everything worked out and you’re doing much better than it is to revisit that pain. I hope she allows herself to breathe, to not know something, to take a break. 

I am thinking about Fabian Seacaster, son of toxic, chaotic, bad influence Bill Seacaster? son of addicted, absent, selfish Hallariel Seacaster? the star quarterback, rich and popular kid, pushing himself to his absolute breaking point in every aspect of his life, to live up to a legacy built on falsehoods. he climbs and climbs and climbs and doesn’t know what he’s reaching for. he has grown to ask for help, seek advice, talk himself down before he does such rash things, but he has only ever learned these lessons the hard way. if he is anything like me, he is tired. and lonely. he wants to reach out, open up, but right as the words bubble up they catch in his throat. he feels selfish, entitled, people have had it much worse than him, who is he to complain? is anything he is feeling real, or has he just convinced himself something’s wrong? I hope he lets people in. his friends, Cathilda, trusted adults. he can let his guard down for a moment, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the bad kids very much and I want them to be safe, happy, and healthy.


End file.
